


As You Do...

by Sydney_Prince



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Gen, Redemption, annoying things, excuses, forking shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: Spoilers!!!Michael talks about the different ways he used to torture Eleanor and his other friends.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 22





	As You Do...

"So, what other bizarre methods of torture did you put us through?" Eleanor lounged in Michael's office. She threw her feet on his desk as she nonchalantly ate a bag of stale Cheetos.

"I don't really care to live those memories again. I'm not exactly proud of myself," Michael said from the other side of the desk. His eyes were glued on her feet.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that shirt. I have a right to know!" Eleanor spat back at him, even throwing a Cheeto in his face.

He sighed.

"Fine. So, one time I made the sun literally burn you any time you walked out of your house, you had to stay inside like a vampire," he admitted.

Eleanor stared at him blankly. He gulped.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

She nodded.

"Okay. So, one time you clogged Tahani's toilet...so I made all your water taste like sewage...as you do," he replied.

"As you do?" Eleanor questioned.

"Another time, you robbed the frozen yogurt place, so I filled your shampoo with frozen yogurt...as you do."

Eleanor was now sitting up straight, her feet on the ground, intently listening.

"Another time, I forced everyone to listen to Kidz Bop instead of original songs, claiming they were more Good Place friendly as you do. Another time I said the only people who make it to Heaven are the ones that love the movie Citizen Kane and refuse to watch anything else, so we kept watching it repeatedly as you do. Another time, I forced you to retake French, which I know you hated in high school, cuz I had Janet put a French filter on Chidi's voice...as you do," he rambled off. 

"You know adding 'as you do' doesn't make it better...especially as NO ONE DOES THOSE THINGS," Eleanor said, now standing, and looking at Michael accusingly. 

"Hey, I'm a changed man," Michael said defensively. He straightened his bow-tie.

"'As you do'... also implies that you are in fact not a changed man."

"Fine. But it's a process! I can't help that I still think those things are a little funny...but I feel really ashamed that I do," Michael reassured.

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that's good enough...besides, I would be a liar if I said it wouldn't be funny to see Chidi drink sewer water, oh, better yet! Tahani!"

Michael chuckled, making sure to not tell her that he only had the water she drank taste like sewer and no one else's.


End file.
